


February

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-25
Updated: 1999-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Sometimes friends need a little push.





	February

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

February

## February

by Catalina Dudka

* * *

This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Due South c/o Alliance is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

Rated PG - mf - Romance 

February  
(by Catalina Dudka - Copyright 1997) 

She hated February. It was depressing, cold, humid, drab, dismal, depressing, damp, boring, dismal, and depressing. As she walked resolutely down the busy street trying to ignore the cold, misty rain that coated every thing, and everyone, her eyes slid over the predominantly red and pink decorations that regaled most of the shop fronts. 

The giant hearts, cupids, flowers, overly-sweet stuffed animals only added to her foul mood. If there was one thing Margaret hated more than February, it was insincere holidays. And Valentine's Day was the worst. 

Her lips twisted into a bitter smile as she paused in front of an especially over-burdened shop display. Several dozen white teddy bears mingled with large, bright heart-shaped balloons, above which hung several plump, pink cherubs that twirled slowly, as if seeking out a suitable target for their arrows. 

One particularly chubby fellow halted his leisurely twirl to point his bow straight at her. 

"Think again, buster." She muttered just before spying a flash of familiar red reflected on the glass. "Damn! Fraser!!" That's the last person she wanted to see right now. 

Hastily, before he spotted her, Margaret ducked into the hated shop. Peering out the door, she waited until she saw him enter into an equally gaudy enterprise across the street. Now what would _he_ be shopping for _there_?? Giving herself a mental shake, Margaret waited long enough to make sure she could make a clean getaway, then hurried brusquely to the Consulate. Who knew what kind of trouble Turnbull and Cooper could have got into while she was away for lunch, besides, she had a very important meeting this afternoon as well. 

* * *

In her haste, Inspector Thatcher failed to notice her progress had been observed by a certain pair of curious eyes. She also failed to notice the way a certain eyebrow arched when the display she had paused at was noted. 

* * *

Finally Fraser gave in, and admitted February in Chicago was an altogether unpleasant month. The constant overcast skies, and seemingly endless precipitation did nothing but sap everyone's enthusiasm. Even his own goodwill suffered from, how had Ray put it? Ah, yes, the February Blues. Though February Greys would be more appropriate, or maybe even February Pewters. But that was neither here nor there, 

Lately, however, he had noticed a change in the collective mood, almost an anticipation. Then, he had seen the decorations and displays. That explained it. Valentine's Day. A rather curious, if manufactured holiday. A holiday created entirely by the Greeting Card Industry to promote sales. He, of course, knew the actual basis of the Saint's day, having read about it in his Grandparent's Library. But no one today remembered even a hint of it's origins. 

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, Fraser hurried to meet Ray for lunch. As he walked past a flower shop, he glanced in casually and spotted his friend inside. 

"Ray." He greeted entering the store. 

"Hey, Benny." Ray answered then finished his business with the sales clerk. "Just sending some flowers to Ma for Valentine's." He explained. 

"I'm sure she'll enjoy them." 

"Yup, she will. Do you feel like Thai?" 

"Actually ..." Fraser patted himself down perplexedly. "I still feel Canadian." 

"Wha...?? That's a joke, isn't it?" 

"I'm afraid it is." The Mountie smiled sheepishly. 

"Yeah, yeah, smartass. Just for that you're payin'." 

* * *

Inspector Thatcher couldn't wait for the meeting to end. Her face hurt from all the smiling, and the strong cologne the Ambassador insisted on wearing had given her the worst headache. Finally, after what seemed like endless platitudes, she made her escape. 

Looking at her watch, she was relieved to see it was time to go home. Entering her office she almost made it to her desk before she stopped in her tracks. What the hell?? There, on her desk was the biggest, fluffiest teddy bear she'd ever seen, and next to it, a vase full of long-stemmed red roses. 

Eyes wide, mouth gaping she approached the items cautiously, as if expecting them to explode. Gingerly, she searched and found a card. 

"To the lady in red." 

Turning the card, then scanning the envelope, she failed to find a name. Reading the card one more time, she found herself smiling foolishly. Could it be??? NO, no she couldn't allow this to influence her resolve! But a small sniff couldn't hurt. 

Taking hold of a delicate bloom, she inhaled deeply of it's fresh scent. What a soothing antidote to the horrible stench of the cologne earlier. Opening her eyes she found herself wondering whether the bear was as cuddly as it looked. 

"In for a penny ..." She murmured, and picked up the stuffed animal. Hugging it, she buried her face in its soft shoulder. That felt good, but not as good as ... Never mind. Putting the toy down hastily lest someone walk in, she stepped back and thought about how to handle the situation. 

"There is only one rational way to deal with this." She said to herself. "I'll ignore the whole thing." 

Content with solving yet another potential problem, Margaret prepared to leave. 

* * *

Fraser stepped into his office, ready to grab his Stetson and coat. He paused just inside the door when he noticed the large bright red envelope on his desk. Curious, he picked it up and noted the lack of postage. Deducing it had been hand-delivered, he opened it and emptied its contents out on the desk. 

A beautiful red and gold card slid out. A Valentine's Day card, and a tasteful one at that. Opening it he noticed it didn't have a pre-printed message, but sported a hand-written note. The script was a formal calligraphic style he couldn't recognize. 

"To a brave man." 

Turning the card, then scanning the envelope, Fraser failed to find a name. Reading the card one more time, he found himself smiling foolishly. Could it be??? Maybe she had changed her mind?? How to deal with this?? 

With a sigh, he realized the only rational thing he could do was, as always, to take his cues from her. Donning his hat and coat, Fraser exited his office. 

* * *

Margaret felt silly holding the large stuffed bear under one arm, and the bouquet in the other. She should have left one or the other behind, but she couldn't. As she walked down the hall, a door beside her opened, and Fraser almost walked into her. 

"Oh, pardon me Inspector." He apologized. "I didn't see you." 

"That's alright, Constable." She noted the large red envelope in his hand. 

"Here let me help you." He caught a hold of the stuffed toy as it slipped from her grip, and couldn't help but notice the roses she also held. 

* * *

A pair of curious eyes watched the tall Mountie, holding a big teddy bear, and the not so tall Inspector bearing red roses as they exited the building and walked to the Inspector's car. The owner of said eyes held his breath in anticipation and waited ... YES!! After assisting the Inspector into her car, the Mountie walked around the vehicle, with the bear still in his arms, and got in the passenger side. 

After watching the automobile disappear in the busy evening traffic, Ray started the Riv. Satisfied that he'd done all he could, he drove home. Now _that_ was what Valentine's Day was all about, no matter what _some_ people might think. 

The End 

Cat (cdudka@direct.ca) 


End file.
